


Consultation Degradation

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Top Tony Stark, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Tony starts talking dirty and calling Peter names while they're having sex. Tony finds it sexy and arousing, but Peter's feelings are hurt; why would the man he loves say such mean things to him?Peter and Tony work it out together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 183





	Consultation Degradation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shivanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/gifts).



> To those who recognize this story and my username, hello again. It's been too long. I'm going to be re-uploading many of the stories I deleted in April 2019 because I have come to the realization that I shouldn't have done what I did and left so hastily, although at the time it seemed like the most desirable option due to personal circumstances. 
> 
> I know my leaving both hurt and confused a few people. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have deleted my account or stories, or left so many people hanging, but unfortunately, that's not an option. For what it's worth, I am genuinely sorry. 
> 
> As a final note, thank you from the bottom of my heart to those of you who have been passing around my stories, and to those of you who asked/wondered about me on tumblr. It's much of the reason why I decided to come back. I had no idea my stories meant anything to anyone. 
> 
> ~Special thank you to Shivanessa for being the last push I needed. Your continued support means the world to me.~

Peter was underneath Tony, and the man was giving it to him just the way he liked. All he could do was moan and beg for Tony to go faster and harder; he could feel how close he was, how hard. Peter just needed the extra push to send him over the edge.

“Fuck, Tony. Please.”

Until recently, Peter had been a virgin, but he enjoyed making up for lost time with Tony. In the past months, Peter had developed an overwhelming craving for Tony and his dick. He knew he was lucky that a man so much older than him could keep up. In the first couple months of their relationship, they’d been taking it slow—blowjobs, handjobs, making out—because Tony didn’t want to hurt Peter, and because Peter was nervous because of his inexperience.

As soon as they'd tried anal, Tony and Peter weren’t sure what the fuck they’d been waiting for. They fit together in bed as seamlessly as they did out of it, and as Tony witnessed Peter growing more and more comfortable with sex and trying new things, he figured the boy would have no problem with dirty talk.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Tony instructed.

Peter only whimpered. Tony’s voice was on the list of things that could instantly send him over the edge—it had fuelled enough of his fantasies over the years, and now that he could hear that voice in the flesh...it was almost too much.

“What a slut,” Tony groaned. “Can’t even speak.”

 _What?_ Peter frowned up at Tony, but the man’s eye were closed.

Peter decided to let it go. Maybe it was an accident? Maybe Tony had just gotten too into it. Maybe he’d misheard.

Tony kept going, fucking into Peter just like the boy had asked him to.

“Are you close?” Tony wondered. “I'm almost there.” He opened his eyes.

Peter could feel how hot his cheeks were. Not just from the physical exertion, but from the embarrassment. He could tell the difference.

 _It’s just a word...it doesn’t matter. It was an accident._ Peter tried to reason with himself. _Don’t make a big deal out of nothing._

Peter tried to focus on the feeling of Tony’s cock inside of him. The pressure, the stretch, the closeness. It worked when he closed his eyes because if he couldn’t see, maybe he couldn’t be seen. If Tony didn’t see him watching, maybe the man wouldn’t think he was such a slut.

Tony started going even faster, and Peter knew the man was about to come. He was worried that Tony might call him something else, but it didn’t happen.

For the first time since they started having sex, Peter felt dirty. He almost didn’t want to come anymore, but Tony put his mouth on him, and it happened anyways.

“Okay?” Tony asked. He always asked.

“Mhmm,” Peter replied. It was the first time he’d had to lie.

* * *

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about it. Slut. It was just a word, but he couldn’t shake it. Why would Tony say something like that? Peter knew what dirty talk was, and he’d done his fair share of it, but Tony had never called him a name. Did Tony not love him anymore? Peter worried his lip. How could Tony call him a slut if he truly loved him? It was cruel.

On the other hand, Peter wondered if maybe he was being a baby. It was just a word after all, and it had gotten Tony off. Peter felt proud about it, but not pleased. If that was what Tony liked, he’d just have to deal with it; he didn’t want to make a fuss and lose Tony over one stupid word.

Peter was watching a movie with Tony on the couch, cuddled right into the man's side when things started intensifying. Tony started sliding the arm he’d wrapped around Peter down his body. It was nothing for Peter to lie down on the couch and let Tony climb over him.

Tony started by sucking at Peter’s neck, eventually letting his hands trail down and finally settle on Peter’s zipper.

Peter didn't object. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn’t be so easy. If he made Tony work for it, maybe that wouldn’t make him a slut. He reached down to grab Tony's hand and bring it back up.

He could tell that Tony was confused. Peter didn’t reject sexual advances—not from Tony.

“That's different,” Tony commented.

Peter felt embarrassed. Tony was so used to him being such a slut that he didn’t think he could ever say no?

“Let's just watch the movie,” Peter whispered. His stomach clenched. Would Tony be mad?

“Okay,” Tony agreed.

Peter could hear the skepticism in the man’s voice.

Tony kissed him and withdrew, pulling Peter back up against his side.

Peter couldn’t relax, and he didn’t miss the concerned glances Tony kept throwing his way. He felt even guiltier for worrying Tony than he did for being a slut.

* * *

After a week of dodging Tony's advances and doing his best to distract himself from what had happened, Peter decided he was overreacting. Tony had been nothing but nice to him since the incident, and he hadn't called him a slut again. Peter figured that Tony didn’t think anything was wrong, and maybe that was all Peter needed to know; if Tony didn’t consider it a big deal, then it probably wasn’t.

This time Peter decided to initiate. He sat on Tony’s lap and let things go from there.

Peter was beginning to think he had imagined Tony calling him a name when they were almost finished, and it hadn't happened again. Peter thought he was safe.

“Fuck, Pete. You take it so good,” Tony praised. He bottomed out in Peter’s ass, rocking his hips forward to push himself as deep as possible.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the sheets. Tony was taking him from behind, and it was perfect because all of the right buttons were being pushed at this angle.

“Fuck me,” Peter whined. He was hesitant to even say something so dirty in fear of being called a slut again.

“You’re such a little whore, aren’t you?" Tony groaned. "Begging for me."

Peter’s heart sank. _No._ He was grateful that he couldn’t see Tony's face because it would’ve hurt more to see the words leaving the man’s lips.

Tony kept going, and Peter just focused on the feelings once again. If Tony liked it, maybe he could try to endure it.

* * *

The next time they had sex, Peter was prepared. He expected Tony to call him a name, and he imagined it happening over and over again in an attempt to desensitize himself to the shame. Peter mentally steeled himself for the inevitable insult. He could do this. It was for Tony, and if Tony liked it, then he should too.

Peter was on his knees, sucking Tony’s cock. The taste of precome was getting stronger and stronger on his tongue, and he knew Tony was getting closer to coming. Peter knew now that it meant he was about to be called a name.

_It’s okay. He still loves me. It’s okay._

_Does he love me?_

Tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes.

“You’re crying,” Tony remarked. “Too deep?”

Peter knew that he couldn’t win and convince Tony to love him again, no matter how he responded, so he clutched the back of Tony’s thighs and pulled him deeper into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Tony tugged at Peter's hair.

Peter moaned around Tony’s cock. That was more like it.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Tony started fucking Peter's face. “Stay still, baby.”

Of course Peter obeyed. He would’ve anyway, but the _baby_ helped.

“On the face?” Tony asked, his eyes were black with need.

Peter wanted nothing more. He gripped Tony around his shaft and pulled him out of his mouth.

Tony took himself in his own hand and started jerking. “Come on,” Tony encouraged. “Tell me you want it.”

Peter blushed. That was true, but what was he supposed to say?

“Talk dirty,” Tony tried. “I'm so close.”

Peter was salivating just watching the show. He wanted to help Tony and make it good for him, but he didn’t know what to say. He felt trapped. “I uhm.”

“Tell me how much of a whore you are.”

Peter bit his lip.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “Please.”

Peter felt guilty for being so sensitive. If this was important enough to Tony that he would say please, then Peter felt like he had to.

“I’m a…” Peter looked down at the floor. “I'm a whore. A disgusting slut.”

Tony moaned. “Yes, just like that. Keep going. Fuck, so close—”

“I’d do anything for your cock, Tony. I'm a greedy slut.” Peter kept his eyes down. He couldn’t look at Tony and say the words at the same time. Saying those things really did make him feel disgusting.

“Look at me,” Tony commanded.

Peter looked up, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palm so he wouldn’t cry. He just had to get through this and everything would go back to normal—Tony would be nice to him again.

“Fucking slut, oh my God,” Tony groaned. He rested one hand on Peter's head and used the other one to finish himself off.

Peter could feel the warmth of Tony’s come splatter all across his face. There was a lot of it. He’d always liked the feeling before.

“You were so good,” Tony complimented. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues for Peter's face.

The burning sensation in Peter’s eyes started to dissipate when Tony cleaned his face off. Compared to being called a whore and having to say it about himself, this small courtesy felt like being worshipped. It was overwhelming.

Peter couldn’t keep the broken sob from escaping his throat. Once that happened, he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“What—” Tony began.

Peter fell forward onto the floor, burying his face in his arms. The tears he’d been holding back for weeks finally fell freely, and each sob was so violent that it jerked his entire body.

Tony knelt on the floor beside Peter. He didn’t hesitate to offer a hand, rubbing it in circles across Peter’s back. “Pete, are you okay? What did I do?”

Peter couldn’t even answer the question. Any attempt would’ve been humiliating because he was crying so hard, and what was he supposed to say anyway?

“You're okay,” Tony soothed. He leaned back on his heels and took a cross-legged position on the floor, and he pulled Peter into his lap.

Peter clung to Tony as hard as he could, clutching at his back and hiding his face in the man’s shoulder. All of his tears made Tony’s skin hot and wet, but Peter couldn't make them stop.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asked quietly. “Just try.”

Peter was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. “Why—” Peter sniffled. “Why do—” Peter hated trying to talk while he was crying. It took ten fucking minutes to spit out one sentence. He felt pathetic. “Do you think I'm a slut?” Peter barely choked out the question before he started sobbing again.

“Oh shit,” Tony breathed. “I’m a moron.”

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Tony’s shoulder. Tony thought he was the moron? He wasn’t mad?

“Sweetheart, no,” Tony replied. “You’re not a slut or a whore, and you’re not disgusting. I’m so sorry.”

“It's okay,” Peter replied immediately.

“No, it’s not,” Tony disagreed. “Fuck, I can’t believe I—”

Peter wiped at his eyes. Tony was sorry?

“I had no idea you didn’t like it, Pete. I should’ve asked you. Made sure. I wasn’t thinking.”

Peter didn’t say anything.

“If I do something you don’t like, you have to tell me,” Tony insisted.

“I'm sorry.”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Why didn’t you feel like you could tell me?”

Peter hid his face again. The tears had subsided, but they could easily start flowing again if he wasn’t careful.

“I didn’t want you to be mad.” Peter’s voice was small. “I wanted to be good for you.”

“You are.”

“But I don’t like the same things you do.” Peter frowned.

Tony sighed, “I don’t care about that. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Tony decided. “Look at me?”

Peter hesitated before pulling away from Tony’s shoulder to look at him directly.

“I swear if I ever put that expression on your face again I’m going to kill myself,” Tony joked, wiping at the drying tears on Peter’s face.

Peter averted his eyes.

“I'm serious,” Tony added. “I'm sorry.”

Peter ducked his head. “I forgive you.”

“Next time, no names. I promise.”

* * *

Peter was more than satisfied when Tony kept his promise the next time they were together. He earned nothing but praise. _Good boy. Just like that. Perfect_. He could definitely get used to Tony saying those kinds of things.

It only took a couple of more times of incident-free sex for Peter to start feeling comfortable again.

Tony was still enjoying himself even without the insults, and Peter discovered he had sexual preferences of his own.

“Tony?” Peter asked. They were in bed, but Peter was too anxious to fall asleep.

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure about, you know…not calling me slut, and stuff?” Peter hoped it wasn’t obvious how awkward he felt discussing this.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was thinking. Like how you call me good and perfect…I wouldn’t want you to stop doing it because I like it so much. I feel bad that you don’t get to do what you like.”

“Don’t do that,” Tony pulled Peter closer. “I like things the way they are.”

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “But wouldn’t it be better for you if we did it like before?”

“Not if it’s upsetting you, then it’s worse.”

“I don’t know. I just feel bad. I don’t know.”

“I don’t think you should feel bad for not wanting to be called a whore, Peter.”

“Why do you like it?”

Tony sighed. “Does it matter? It’s not going to happen again.”

Peter was quiet.

“It’s sexy,” Tony finally admitted. “Like we’re doing something wrong. You’re some harlot of the night and you can’t get enough of me, and I get you all to myself. It’s quick and dirty and forbidden. Illegal,” he explained. “Plus I don’t really see anything wrong with being a whore. The word’s connotation is negative because society is hypocritical and judgmental. In our own bedroom, we’re safe. I can pretend I’ve hired some little minx—that’s you—to do everything I want, and I can pay for it and own you. I suppose it’s a power thing.”

“Oh.”

Tony continued, “It's also a little ironic because you're the complete opposite of a whore, Pete. So innocent. And thinking about corrupting you...It sounds delightful.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. Interesting.

“But I don’t need that to enjoy sex with you. Not even close,” Tony explained. “It’s like a sundae without the cherry. The rest of the sundae is still delicious, and there are other good toppings, like bananas, or nuts, or sprinkles,” Tony listed. “You get it.”

Peter could hear the smile in Tony’s voice. “So I’m not making you miss out on your whole dessert?”

“Not even close. If you were, I would tell you, and I hope you’d tell me. There’s nothing we can’t work out.”

Peter snuggled closer to Tony. “Thank you.”

Peter was glad Tony had explained his viewpoint. He envied that the man could be so open about everything—Peter had barely been able to ask his question in more than a whisper because he was so embarrassed. It was nice to know that Tony didn’t love him any less both when he called him names, and when he didn’t.

Talking everything through had strengthened the bond between Tony and Peter, even though Peter had previously thought there was no room to grow. Sex was getting better each time because Peter felt more comfortable voicing his opinions, and Tony would ask or suggest things to Peter instead of just springing them on him or assuming.

Peter and Tony found new ways to explore, and they found different things they could do together that they both enjoyed. For example, Peter had a huge praise kink, and Tony liked to be slapped. Peter had been hesitant to hurt Tony at first, but after a successful run, he found that he quite enjoyed making Mr. Stark’s skin bloom into a gorgeous red—especially in the shape of his handprint.

The more Peter thought about it over the next couple of months, the more he wondered if being called a whore was a hard limit for him, or if there was some way it could be implemented. Some compromise he and Tony could reach that left them both satisfied.

* * *

Tony had two fingers in Peter and was just about to replace them with his cock.

“Tony, wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing…I was thinking.”

Tony smirked. “That’s never good.”

“I just want to try something.”

“What is it?” Tony pressed.

“Fuck me like normal,” Peter suggested. “And if I feel like I can, let me call myself a name.”

“Peter, you don’t have to do that,” Tony took his fingers away. “I already told you.”

“This will be different,” Peter explained. “I don’t want you to call me anything. I’ll say it. If I want to. It will be on my terms.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “This feels like a trap.”

“I said we can try, and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.”

“Are you sure?” Tony rubbed at Peter’s inner thigh.

Peter nodded.

He chose to ride Tony; he was in the mood to be on top, and he wanted to have as much control over the situation as possible.

“You feel so good,” Tony complimented. He gripped Peter’s hips tightly, guiding the boy up and down as he rode his cock.

“So do you,” Peter gasped. His thighs were starting to burn, and there were beads of sweat dripping from his chest onto Tony’s.

“How much do you like it?” Peter asked.

“You’re perfect,” Tony responded, staring up at Peter with a fierce expression. “There’s nothing better.”

“Do I belong to you?”

“I fucking own you,” Tony corrected. “You’re nobody’s but mine.” He threw his head back on the pillow.

Peter slapped the man across the face.

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony cried. “Who are you?”

“I’m your dirty secret.” Peter smiled while he chose his next words. “Your own personal whore.”

Tony’s face twisted into pure ecstasy and shock.

“Yeah?” Peter urged Tony on, moving himself up and down faster no matter how much it hurt.

“God yeah,” Tony dug his nails into Peter’s skin. He was one thrust away from losing it.

“I love you,” Peter managed through his exertion.

Tony bit his lip and groaned raggedly as he emptied himself into Peter.

Peter stroked his own dick quickly, coming to the sight of Tony falling apart beneath him.

“I love you too,” Tony finally replied once he’d caught his breath. “That was…exquisite.”

“Yes,” Peter agreed.

“Are you okay?” Tony wondered after a moment.

Peter deliberated, wanting to make sure his answer would be honest. “Yeah. I think once in a while…doing it like that. It’s good. Not my absolute favourite, but I’m glad we could try again. Together.”

“You know what this means?” Tony asked after pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“What?”

“I get to have my cherry,” Tony winked.

“On special occasions,” Peter amended. “And only if I can keep slapping you across the face.” The second part was totally a joke. Their kinks weren’t conditional.

“Obviously. There was never any question about the slapping.”

Peter smiled at Tony, grateful that the man understood him so well. Grateful, too, because he understood Tony, and together, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome. 


End file.
